All That Matters
by 1G00dDayinH3ll
Summary: When aliens attack Earth looking for their King and Queen in waiting, what will Aja and Krel do to stay alive and not get mind controlled by the strange blue creatures? What will they do when they find out that they are the ones they came for? -Part 2 now available!-
1. How It Began

"Hurry little brother!" I cried. Taking a risk looking over my shoulder, I looked to see where Krel had gone. His steps had faded away a minute ago, but he couldn't possibly be that far behind me, could he?

Yes, yes he could.

My little brother, Krel, was not the most athletic, and he hates running, but one would think that the motive of your life on the line might be enough encouragement. Not Krel though.

"Give me a minute Aja." he panted.

"We don't have a minute, unless you want to turn into one of those things." I stated this to him very bluntly, as I pointed at our not-so-friendly followers.

"Preferably not today." Krel said as he continued to run.

The "things" that are following Krel and I, were humans once, but not anymore. Now they were flesh-eating beasts, controlled by an alien force that no one knew existed until about a week ago.

That is when they showed up and blow up half of America, to make space for themselves. Selfish right? No consideration, anyway, they have been capturing people and taking them to their ships.

Somehow they have been taking control of people, making them act like monsters, running around eating whatever and whoever they see. It's pretty gross if you ask me.

Krel and I have been lucky so far, between my sword fighting, and Krel's supreme intellect, we have been successful at avoiding the whole, 'not facing the evil aliens and losing our lives' thing.

I honestly would be dead by now if I didn't have my little brother, he was my best friend and only the family I have left.

We were an ironic duo back at school. I was always trying out for new sports teams, while Krel would be building a new robot or high tech computer program. Together though, we would create super ninja robots and fight them in a ring, it was lively! Now though, we use our skills to stay alive, a good example is our situation currently. This is my field of expertise, running for miles to escape man eating monsters. It is quite fun if you don't think about the life or death thing, in my opinion.

"Aja! Their gaining on us, a hiding place might be nice!" Krel stammered as he ran.

"If you can find something, I am open to suggestions!"

Krel scanned the area, not looking to impressed by the options. Then as he jumped over a bush, he lit up.

"There!" Krel pointed at a large tree that had fallen, it was completely hollowed out. We both jumped in and waited for the "things" to pass.

"Good call little brother." I whispered to him once the beats had passed.

"Another disaster avoided." he replied, looking out to see if the coast was clear.

Once we determined that it was safe, we started to walk to a road to make the rest of the days trek easier.

As it was sundown, we were hoping to find Clark's, the only building between our once was home and the main town. Clark's was a small truck stop, that we are hoping, might have some food left in it. Since we were run out of our home, we have not had much to eat. So the past few days have been hard, but Krel and I are strong.

Krel was really struggling though, just looking at his dark hair stuck to his tan skin with sweat, reminded me that he was probably dehydrated, considering he had complained of being really thirsty hours ago.

"It shouldn't be much further Krel." I said trying to comfort him. As his older sister I know him, and right now I can tell he is hurting. We found out about the alien attack when we were at the beach

with our mama and papa. We were walking the trails together, taking in all the beauty that spring can bring. When out of who-knows-where, a crazy tall, glowing blue person with four arms shot at

us from the top of a hill. It had shot some-kind of energy ray at us, just missing Krel's head.

The blue person had yelled at us to surrender, but mama and papa had stood strong and told me and Krel to run. They said to never look back, not to look for them, that they would find us. I trusted mama and papa would, so I had grabbed Krel and ran. Now, i was really wishing mama and papa were here.

· ·

* * *

_This is the intro/first part of my first, and new story; All That Matters!_

_please leave a review! I'm just a newbie!_

_any suggestions or concerns please comment! thanks!_


	2. Lively

"Oh my gosh, Krel, come try this!" I called, my mouth half full of food. We had reached Clark's by about 10:30pm, and man, were we thankful. Fridges still running, full of vegetables and juices, pantries full of bread and pastas. Freezers full of meat of many kinds, we had no idea even what all was in there, lots of jars and bags. We didn't care though, it all tasted great compared to the air we had lived on all day.

To make things even better, there was couches we could sleep on, and a pick-up truck we could find keys for! Talk about luck! Flipping my blind hair over my shoulder I chowed down on all the food I could handle at once. Oh man, this has to be the best burrito ever, I am so happy I could that diablo maximus hot sauce.

Once we finished eating, we decided that we would take turns watching, to make sure nothing happened. I would take first shift, then Krel, 2 hours between.

We left Clark's by 10:00am the next morning, filling the back of the truck we found with food and other things we might need like knives, lighters and a machete we found.

"Wait," Krel stopped mid step, "we don't know how to drive, your 15, I'm 14, its not even legal for either of us to drive."

"It's totally legal." I said. "Besides, have you forgotten that the law doesn't really matter anymore?"

" oh yeah." he sighed.

"Are you okay Krel? You have been really spacy today."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about what we should do." he said puzzled.

"Whatcha mean little brother?"

"I mean, should we doing anything to help others, or just continue to wait for mama and papa?"

I had thought about this as well, but never thought much of it. Mama and papa said they would find us, so I was just trying to go day by day, until they did. But now , we had food, a vehicle, and weapons. We could help others, but would it risk our safety, Krel's safety. Keeping Krel safe was my priority right now, I didn't want to jeopardize that. But, if Krel is confident we can help others, then I guess we could.

His heart has always been too big.

"If you think we can, safely, then we can try if you want."

"Okay, cause I was just wondering if we should help those two guys over there." Krel pointed to the road, where, two figures were fighting off a group of "things" , and not being very successful.

Of course, Krel wants me to plan super hero, cause when he says "we" he really means me.

Krel has the heart, I have the strength. Krel was afraid to fight the "things" he thinks that if we find a cure for whatever state people are in, he doesn't want to be responsible for some people being all beat up. In short, he is too innocent and kind to hurt anything, even if it wanted to kill him.

Which makes it a bit more difficult for me.

Sighing, I reached into the cab of the truck I grabbed the machete. Running into the fight was kind of thrilling, this was the first time I got to fight with a weapon I am comfortable with. Kicking beasts in the face with my combat boots was so satisfying as I swung the machete like a sword.

The two boys fell backward as I shoved them out of my way as I lunged, stabbing a beast.

By the time I finished demolishing the threat, my boots were blood stained, and machete red. The boys hadn't moved from when I shoved them, turning around to see if they were still alive, I was a little shocked to see them both gaping at me. The tallest one, had blond hair soaked in sweat, blood stained hands, and worn out running shoes. The other was quite small, brown hair, glasses, and tear stained face. Both the bos were wearing matching black tops, pants and shoes.

"She's a butt kicking angel…" the blond whispered.

"What?" I questioned, still a bit taken aback by their expressions.

"Sorry, he means thank you." the small one said.

"Yeah, okay. Who are you two?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Steve, and this is Eli. Your really awesome." the blond said awkwardly.

"Umm yeah, okay. Well good luck with umm, surviving." I fumbled, wanting out of this awkward interaction. As I started to walk back to Krel, Steve grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Wait, umm…. What's your name?" Steve asked.

"Aja."

"Aja! We could really use your help. We don't really know are way around here, and we have no idea how to fight those creeps. Can we please come with you?" Eli gave me the most pitiful look, I think he was trying to give me puppy eyes, but he just looked dumb.

"Yes!" oh no.

"Yes, you guys can come! We have two more seats in the truck. Right Aja? They can come." oh Krel, of course he had to jump in and invite these strangers to join us. For all we know, these boys could be plotting how to steal our truck and all of our food right now.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Eli said as we all walked toward the truck.

I feel uneasy, letting these guys come with us. So many things could go wrong now, they could slow us down, they could take everything, they could try to kill us, who knows! All I know is that I am doing this to make Krel happy.

Once we got to the truck, I went straight to the driver's seat, sure I didn't know how to drive, but I certainly didn't want one of those boys driving. Looking around the cab, I examined all of the buttons and knobs on the dash, then figured out what everything does. Everyone took their seats, Krel next to me and the boys in the back, then buckled up, hopefully tight. Strapping myself in I started the engine. Not wanting to embarrass myself, I pretended to know what I was doing.

Putting it into drive, and slowly pressing the gas.

Once we got going I thought I was doing really well, until I looked at all the boys. They all looked scared for their lives.

"Um, Aja. Your going 150km. You should really slow down, and maybe stay on the road!" Krel cried as he yanked on the wheel to force the truck back on the road.

"Don't worry little brother, I got this."

I was having way too much fun. I floored it, and boy was it lively! We zipped down the road like cheetah. It was really amazing, for me anyway, the boys were screaming in terror. I slowed as we neared the town, bringing myself back to earth and the boys into calm.

"See, wasn't that fun?" I asked turning to the boys once I had stopped the vehicle. They all looked at me in fear. Man, you would think that the whole alien invasion and mind control of the human race would scare them, but no, it was my driving.

"Alright boys, go look around see if you can find anything worth while, clothes, good food, and other supplies. I'm going to go get a bunch of gas for the truck. Do not go far, we will all meet back at the gas station in twenty minutes." I stated the plan. They all nodded and headed off in different directions.

As I filled the truck and some tanks I had found with gas, I stopped and thought about all of the "things" I have killed in the last week. What if they were all 'still alive' in some way, what if we could save them all. It really started to make me think. Maybe, we could find a cure? Nah, who am I kidding, we're just…

"AJA!" it was Krel.

I bolted in the direction of the voice. A "thing" was closing in on him, and I left the weapons in the truck. I looked around for something to use as a weapon, the best I could find was a small stick.

Fists it is then.

I lunged into the body, forcing it to the ground. I quickly hopped over the body to get a look of what I was dealing with, it moved again and I through a punch.

"Stop! Aja! It's Jim!" wait what? I took a good look at the body that was half unconscious on the ground, and as Krel said, it was Jim. Dark brown hair, and very pale skin. The colour from his eyes drained. I recognized him immediately he went to our school, he was my best friend Clair's boyfriend. Krap. What do I do now?


	3. Don't Worry Little Brother

I still don't know what to do.

We left town, and had made camp in one of the houses, where Krel now stared intently at a mind controlled Jim, tied to a chair. He was trying to figure out how to fix him I guess, but I have no idea how. Krel kept looking at Jim's one eye, like he could read his soul or something. Creepy.

"There's something there." he had said, but never elaborated. Steve and Eli were in the kitchen cooking something that smelt like it was burning. I had learned from the last few hours that Steve and Eli really were just lost kids, they came here on a vacation with some other friends, but after three days of them being here, the attack happened and they all got split up. Steve and Eli were an odd pair, but they really were close. They joke around about being "creep slyers" and "monster hunters", but really they couldn't bring themselves to hurt a fly. I was starting to like them, especially Steve.

"Aja, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I found a computer chip of some-kind in his eye." Krel interrupted my thoughts.

"Your right, that does sound crazy."

"Look here." he pointed at Jim's right eye with his pencil. Leaning in really close to him, so much I could have kissed him, I could see a tiny red light flashing, almost like a camera.

"So what can we do?" I asked Krel.

"Well, I was gonna try and take it out," he paused to examine it again. "I believe it's just like a contact lens."

"Well what are we waiting for, lets try it."

The next hour me and Krel tried over and over, but we couldn't get it out. It didn't help either that every time Jim woke up he would try and eat us. So I kept knocking him out, which I knew that if we did get it out and we got Jim back to normal, he was gonna have a headache.

"This isn't working." Krel said, slumping to the floor.

"If it attached to his eye, all we are doing is hurting him."

We sat in silence for a minute, both of us thinking hard. We don't want to hurt Jim, well, too much more, and we don't want to pull his eye out, Krel made that very clear to me after I suggested it. What else could we…

"Have you tried breaking it?" I hadn't noticed Eli standing behind me. He was looking at the chip in his eye as well.

"No, we have not tried breaking it. It's like a contact lens, its flexible, but it is stuck to his eye." Krel pointed out.

"So, what if it is some weird alien glass. Everything has a weakness." Steve added. Krel seemed to really consider this, he was probably wondering how it could be broken, there were many possibilities after all.

He seemed to get an idea, but he didn't seem sure about it. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen grabbing a fridge magnet. Once back he slowly moved it towards Jim's eye, very cautiously. About an inch away from from his eye the magnet seemed to cause a screen to flash over Jim's eye, statikly. Slowly, closer and closer until the small light shot out of his eye and hit the magnet a small wire attached. Immediately Jim's eyes shot open and he screamed, the most ear piercing scream. It lasted not even half a minute, then Jim looked me dead in the eyes. I was freaked.

Jim softened, went almost limp. He looked drained from everything, which he probably was. We were not sure if he was still controlled or not and no one seemed to want to say anything, so I did.

"Jim," so softly I asked, "are you alright?" he looked back up at me.

"A… Aja." Jim said so softly I could barely make it out. Then a little louder he said, "where is Clair?"


	4. We Can Do This

We untied Jim once we knew for sure it was him, gave him some food, that Steve didn't burn, and clean clothes, as the ones he had were blood stained. While he was slowly eating he explained to us everything he remembered about being captured. All that he could recall was that they aliens were looking for someone, specifically, their Queen in Waiting. To my understanding, their "Queen in Waiting" was on Earth and they were hunting her down. Why would they have to hunt her? Who knows! Right now though, me, Krel, Steve, Eli and Jim were all huddled around a strange object that Eli had found when Krel found Jim.

It was a silver disk, about the size of a plate, it had a glowing blue piece in the middle.

"Looking at the stuff inside, it seems to be a transmitter of some-kind." Krel said as he tore the thing apart. "If only I could get it to…"

"Varvatos Vex, you must find the Royals at all cost." a hologram floated in front of our faces, glitching every second or so. It showed a tall glowing woman, seeming to have some armor covering her whole body except her face.

"They have been disguised as the primary life forms ofthis planet. They will be difficult to track, their life cores are well hidden. I trust you will return

them back safely. Here are the human forms they have taken. Good luck Varvatos."

I am officially losing it. The pictures that showed up were Krel and I. Vex was the hunter, and we were the bounty.

short chapter, sorry. but we got some info from it!

please review!


	5. I'm Sorry Krel

please review!

* * *

Early the next morning, Krel and I left. We had decided that we don't want to endanger the boys, if the "things" were hunting us, we would hunt them.

Krel came up with a plan, we would find one of the blue aliens and turn ourselves in. We didn't know what we were wanted for, or why they called us "Royals", it was all insane. We decided that we would make an agreement with the aliens. We would pretend to know what they wanted, go along with it, convince them to leave Earth then run as they left. Yes, I know. Not thought out very well, but it's all we got. We wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

We left the boys food, enough to last a while, till they found more, but we took the truck. Krel mapped out how to get to the original ship that had crashed, we guessed that was where they were chipping all the humans and where their leader was. I was petrified, scared crazy, i just want to find mama and papa, not run into a fight with an alien force, are we mad!

Holding the machete in my lap, I watched the world go by.

I was used to driving now, it was becoming second nature, not needing to think. It gave me time to really think out my plan.

There was no way I was letting Krel get hurt or taken by aliens. I would go in alone. Mama and papa deserve to have at least one out of two kids return to them.

Getting closer.

We could see the bright lights of the ship. I was sweating now, Krel too.

Pulling up to a strange barrier, I stopped the truck, we both got out. Neither of us wanted to move, think, or even breath. Our minds paralized in fear. It was now or never.

I blotted out of the truck, quickly locking the doors behind me.

Leaving Krel in the truck felt wrong, but I had to, to keep him safe. I am a warrior, Krel was the brains, so there was a high chance that I was making a big mistake, but to keep Krel safe, I would do anything. Running toward the barrier, I could hear Krel shouting after me.

Just for good measure, I turned back and swung the machete at all the door handles of the vehicle.

"I am so sorry little brother, but as your older sister, I promised mama and papa I would keep you safe." Krel hit the window with his fists, crying harder than I have ever seen him before. Guilt running through me, I pushed away from the truck.

Tears falling down my face, I straightened my stance, machete clenched tightly in my hand. You can do this Aja, I whispered to myself as I made my way to the barrier.

Krel was a fair distance from the edge, hidden in the trees as well, they wouldn't find him before he found a way out. He would make it, and that is all that matters.


	6. Oh Great

Everything was lit up, it hurt my eyes to look. It still hurt from where the barriers guard had shot me with a stun gun, I was definitely gonna feel that one tomorrow, if there is a tomorrow. I was being dragged down a long hallway, by very strong, glowing arms. There was a strange familiarity about the aliens dragging me, but I couldn't place it. Being only half conscious and trying to figure out your situation is difficult, I don't recommend trying it.

The Aliens were talking about something, oh I wish I wasn't so drowsy. If only I could hear them. They dropped me in a chair, far more gentle than I would have thought they would. I forced my eyes open as far as I could, taking in my surroundings thoughtfully.

"Commander, please remove the transduction of that human form." who said that, and what is a transduction?

"Yes your highness." who the…

"Aja, my dear your awake! How are you feeling?" a tall blue alien stood before me, it had long glowing teal hair, and glowing blue skin. It had a very slender, female like form, and surprisingly a familiar face. Well, minus the black and blue glowing eyes.

"Who… who are.. you? Where, where am I?" I croaked.

"You are on the mother-ship, we are going home." that was mama's voice. Where is she!? Is papa here too? Wait, what does she mean by home?

"Home?" I asked quietly, barely a mumble.

"Yes, to save the humans was a very brave move you made Aja, but now that you are with us we can go home, back to Akiridian-Five. I know you won't remember much, but we will fix that, we will restore all your memories, don't worry." this is crazy, I am really losing it now. There was no way I was one of these aliens. I am human, right?

"This is going to hurt my dear Aja. We are sorry for this, but it needs to be done." the one previously claimed to be commander, brought over what looked like a…. Protractor? Nope, not a protractor, it just turned into a gun. I struggled to break free from the grasp, of the one that sounded like my mama, now had on me. I managed to pull one hand free, just in time for …


	7. Escape Plan

Well, not what I was expecting, at all. Once again, don't know where I am. That seems to be a constant today. It is very dark in here, except for a blue light that was coming from behind me, I guess. Slowly lifting my head up, I took a good look around, taking advantage of not being only half conscious. Wait… am I on a bed? Yes, I am. For my captors being aliens from a planet that I never knew existed, they were really being generous. Climbing out of the bed, I noticed something was off, really off. Then it hit me square in the face, really, really hard.

Looking down, I wish I hadn't. It was true, terrifyingly true. Things would never be the same again. Four glowing blue hands, all in my control. I slowly moved my two additional hands in different sequences, then bending the arms. I pinched them with my other arms just to be sure, they were attached. Ouch! Yup, attached. Wait… I jumped up and ran to the little window that was left of the bed, my reflection scared me. The face that looked back at me was not my own, not the the I knew. My hair was the same length, but now it was a pale blue and glowing, my skin as well, but a darker shade of blue, my hands the same. I wore a black bodysuit with glowing green strips on all different parts of the suit. On the chest was a circle with a strange design in it, glowing green as well. The most terrifying part was my eyes, black where the white used to be, blue iressis, and black centers, the iressis glowing too.

So, woke up in a weird place, four arms, two legs, glowing skin, glowing eyes, really crazy looking bodysuit. Yup, I must be dead. Okay, chill Aja, your only in an alien body, in an alien ship, no big deal right? I just gotta….

"Where is my sister!?" was that Krel? Sounds of gunshots came closer and closer to me, as well as laser gun noises. Did Krel brake in to try and find me!? He's going to get himself killed! I found the door, locked. I banged on the door and… it fell down? Alright then.

I ran out into the hallway beyond, following the sound of the guns. Once on the scene, my heart filled with warmth, all of the boys, Krel, Steve, Eli and Jim came for me. Hiding behind open doors, blocking the coming shots from the aliens, the boys all had their own weapons. They were struggling in this little battle in the hall. The aliens had strong super weapons while the boys only had guns and knives they had probably found in houses. They wouldn't get passed the front line at their current pace.

Without thinking I jumped into the battle, coming behind the alien warriors, punching and kicking till one dropped a weapon. Surprisingly, I was really good fighting with an extra two arms, cutting my way through the crowd with ease. I understood the weapon as well. When not activated it looked like a protractor, but it could really be any weapon I could think of. I could fire it like a gun, and turn it into a really swift sword. Lively! I love it, I am so keeping this. Flipping backwards I shot off three, hitting all three targets. Putting my martial arts training to the test, I tried out doing some uppercuts with two fists on each side bringing a strong blow. My glowing hair was flying all over as I moved with ease, clearing the way.

Just as I got to the end of the front line I relaxed a bit, knocking out the last alien. One thing I did not expect at the end of the alien enemies was for my brother to have a gun pointed at me. Not thinking, I stepped towards Krel, slowly.

"Krel…"

I was flung backwards as a bullet hit my shoulder. Krel shot me, what the hell. Wait. I look like an alien right now, duh.

"Where is my sister, Aja?" Krel demanded, moving closer to me, gun extended at me. I was on the floor half lying now, grabbing my shoulder hard from the intense pain of the shot.

"Krel, I…" what was I supposed to tell him? "Hey Krel, I am Aja, i have just been turned into an alien and i have no idea how or why." yeah, no. I was at a complete loss. All I knew to try was the truth.

"Krel, i know you have no reason to believe me, but please trust me when I say; I am Aja. these aliens think I am their princess or something. They hooked me up to a machine, saying that they needed to remove my transduction, whatever that is and…"

"Shut up!" Krel screamed, tears running down his face. "My sister is human! She was taken by you monsters! Stop pretending to be her!" Jim, Steve and Eli all stood behind Krel supporting him. Steve stepping forward.

" Where is Aja, filthy alien?" Steve put his gun to my forehead. Who knew one could be killed by the one they were helping.

"Please, you have to believe me." I pleaded, my shoulder bleeding a lot of blue liquid.

"Why should we?" Jim stepped in.

"Prove you are Aja." Krel said with the most determination.

"I… Krel, when you were 12, you invented your own lock to keep me out of your bedroom, one that I couldn't pick, no matter what I did. Steve, you called me a "butt kicking angel" when I saved you. Jim, my best friend is Clair Nunez, she is your girlfriend, you were also in my fencing class. Eli, you won the touch-a-truck a-thon at our high school. Please guys, you have to believe me."

They all looked at me in awe, not knowing what to say. Steve slowly lowered his gun from my head, Krel now staring at me in complete confusion. Eli stepped back, Jim coming toward me.

"I believe you. We don't know what these things are capable of, they could have turned you into one of their own. They managed to enslave all of earth in one week, i don't see why they couldn't do this." Jim extended his hand to me, and I thought I was gonna cry with happiness. I really thought I was gonna die just now. Taking his hand with one of my four, he helped me up, my shoulder screaming at me. Once standing I noticed just how much I was taller than them all now, at least a foot between me and Steve and he was at least around 6 feet tall. Now that was gonna take some getting used to.

"Is it really you Aja?" Krel looked up at me, eyes filled with tears. He was very unsteady as he walked up to me.

"Yes little brother. I am right here." I whispered to him. Krel slammed into me, hugging me so tight. He cried into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Aja! I'm sorry i shot you, i'm sorry I wasn't here in time to save you from this, i'm sorry i.." he whimpered.

"Its okay little brother. You are here now, that is all that matters. You came for me. It's okay that you shot me, you didn't know, it's not your fault." I said trying to comfort him. I hugged him back with all of my arms, getting some of my blue blood on his shirt, but it was worth it. We both stood there for what felt like 10 minutes just crying and hugging, we were interrupted by the sound of a laser-gun just missing Steve.

"I think that's our cue." Eli stated. Letting go of Krel I grabbed the alien weapon I had taken, summoning the gun. I stepped in front of the boys, shooting at the aliens in front of us. There was no way I was letting them get hurt, not anymore. Using one of my arms to hold the shot one, I held the gun with the other two, firing as fast as I could. Running into the battle, I screamed;

"Don't touch my little brother!" and I beat the crap out of all the aliens. This was almost too easy.

"Aja!" one of the aliens came running up to me. It looked like the commander, and another much larger more brute alien.

"Varvatos is not happy with your behavior." the big one said. "Should I bestow the intruders with a glorious death?"

"No Varvatos. No killing humans. Aja, you need to come with us to retrieve your memories. We are ready for you." what?

"I don't think so." I grabbed all of the boys, one with each arm, and bolted down the hall in the opposite direction.

"You can't escape Varvatos!" the big one called after us. I didn't stop running through the halls until I considered it a safe distance, then put the boys down.

"Who was that?" Jim asked.

"I don't exactly know. All I know is that, the smaller one is the one that did this to me." I gestured to my current form.

"So we should avoid them. Got it." Steve said pointing in the direction where we just came from.

"Yeah, and right now, we need to find a way out of here." 'I said looking all around us, but all I could see where hallways for miles. This was going to be difficult.


	8. Everything i knew

Yeah, that did not go as planned. Basically, the big alien, who claims to be "Varvatos" found us. Out of panic, I had grabbed all of the boys again and throw them all out a random window I found. Great progress, I know. Currently I was being held down by this Varvatos, and the commander was getting ready to dissect me or something. They claim to "have to return" my memories. Well, sorry to break it to them, but nothing is missing.

"Alright my royal, it's time for you to come home." the commander came close to me, making me very uncomfortable. What were they going to do? Will I ever go home? The commander had a strange circle shaped thing, it was floating above her hands.

I found it odd, I had four arms, but all the other aliens i have seen have two. Why was i so special? She brought the object in front of my face, taking a moment to adjust it to be in the right position.

"This may hurt." Varvatos said, making me more uneasy. Man, he did not lie. The pain was unbearable, making me scream louder than I thought was possible. The machine was burning into my forehead, making an arch between my eyebrows, I felt tears stream down my face. The machine stopped at my right eyebrow, completing the arch, once completed, it all hit me square in the face.

_A blue city stretched before me, aliens… or, Acaridians all over. Walking all about. I was running, jumping from roof to roof with a cloak hiding my face. - now I was in a ship with… Krel? Another Acaridian, but my brother. What? _

Everything came back to me, I couldn't believe it, they were telling the truth. I was Aja Tarron, Queen-in-Waiting of Acaridian-5, and my home planet was in mist of war. I was sent to earth to live as a human safely until the war was over, but now, my planet was lost to Commander Morando. Mama and Papa are not my parents, but humans selected to take care of me and Krel. Our mama and papa were on Acaridian fighting against Morando for the throne.

I didn't know what to say, but I did know what to do.


	9. Goodbye Little Brother

I marched down the hall, Varvatos and Commander, who I now know is called Zadra, made our way to the captain's deck. I had struck a deal with them; the Arcadians would leave earth, de-probing all the humans, never returning. I would return with them, but they are required to leave Krel here, and never ever, come for him. He would stay on earth, with his friends, and mama and papa.

They had come looking for Krel and I because our real parents had been killed in the war, and a royal must be present to call the moves of the royal guard. AKA, me or Krel, they wanted both of us, but I told them it was me or nothing. There was no way I was bringing Krel back to this war. I am their Queen now, and as their Queen they have to listen to me, right?

As we entered the Captain's Deck, everyone inside bowed to me, weird. Some saying, "good to have you back my Queen!" and others "the Queen has returned!" this was definitely going to need some getting used to. Now that i know who I am to them, it's not all weird, but I am still used to just Aja. I'm not Queen material. Well, i am a bit. Turns out that only Royals of Acaridian-5 have four arms, normal do not, so in a way I am royal material cause I have four arms?. Whatever.

"Captain!" I called, one man responding, "Krel stays, we leave now. Disconnect all human transmitters. Now." he did as instructed.

"We will leave at dawn." commander Zadra demanded.

Everything happened in a blur after that, I seemed to just know what to do, I guess I have done it many times before. I did everything in a pattern that I knew well even though I had forgotten about it for a few years. It all was right, but wrong at the same time. I didn't want to leave earth, i loved it there, it was my home. It was Krel's too, that's why it had to be me that left, Krel's home was earth, he belonged there. He would never know what his old life was or his old family, he would be happy with mama and papa, Jim, Steve, Eli, all of them. Krel is safe now, that's all that matters.

As I wandered the mother ship, I decided to go see the boys for the last time. They were probably still in the area, trying to find another way in, Krel was just determined like that. From all my time earth, I knew, he would want to say goodbye, humans are fond of it. So was I.

I left the ship only to find out that the boys have been fighting to get on the ship for hours. It took me two microns, I mean minutes to get to them. They didn't recognize me at first, understandable, but once I got close enough they knew it was me.

"Aja!" Krel cried, "don't you ever throw me out a window again! I don't care if you are trying to protect me! We do this together Aja!" Krel had run up to me, hugging me tight, almost making me rethink my choice. Hugging my little brother reminded me that I can control the tranductions. Giving me hope of some normalcy.

Activating it felt so good, it felt amazing to be back in my human skin. Surprised, Krel looked up to see my human face.

"Aja, you're, you're human again!" tears streamed down his face. Krel was so fragile, I was afraid to leave him here. But, I know that Steve, Eli and Jim would protect him. Before I leave though, Krel deserves the truth.

"Little brother, you need to know something, something very important." he looked me in the eye with a concerned expression, "Krel, the aliens are leaving at dawn tonight, everyone will be back to normal. Safe and happy. I made a deal with them, we will all be safe now, finding mama and papa will be easy now, home will be waiting. But," I paused, choosing my words carefully. "But, Krel, I'm not able to help you find them, the deal I made requires me to do something very important and big for the Acaridians. I want you to understand that I am doing this for everyone, so they can all be safe, so you are safe. I have seen things that I can't comprehend, but I believe it. You wouldn't understand. So I am sorry little brother, but you have to find them on your own."

"That's okay Aja, we can just meet up with you at home. We can go back to the way it was, you can start up sports again, i can build more robots out of toasters. Everything will be normal again! This is amazing Aja!" Krel and the boys all looked happy now, I saved them, they can all go home.

Behind me the ships speakers roared to life announcing launch in 30 seconds. I took a step away from Krel, slow but firm. This is for the best Aja, don't stop now.

"Little brother, you can create a new normal. You can build more robots, advance your knowledge and skills. Grow close with your new friends, have an amazing future. You will be amazing little brother, truly. But, my deal is not one that allows me to join you." another step. " I learned things here little brother, I got a part of me that I didn't know I had forgotten. I wish you could understand, but for your safety, you can't." another step, this time the door for the ship opened behind me. " I am so, so sorry Krel. I love you so much, I will really miss you. I hope I can come back one day, show you the universe. For now though, I have to leave, go to Akaridian-five, and be their Queen." 10 Seconds till launch.

"Aja… please don't leave." Krel whispered. All the boys had tears in their eyes. "Please…"

"I'm sorry little brother. I love you."

That was it. I ran into the ship just as the door was closing, all the boys screaming after me. I released the transduction after the door closed, and cried myself. I might never see them again, Clair, Jim, Steve, Eli and Krel, all behind me now. Commander Zadra and Varvatos Vex found me at the door, hugging myself with all four arms, tears falling down my face.

"My Queen, is everything alright?" Zadra asked. I whipped my tears away, dropping my arms to my sides.

"Yes Commander, I am fine." I put on a stern look, and acted like everything was fine, not daring to shed another tear. "Our course is Akaridian-five, have all units prepare for battle, Morando doesn't know who he is dealing with."

**...**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story! this is the end of Part 1, Part 2 soon to come!**

**Part 2 we will see how Krel and the boys handle life without Aja, and how Aja handles life as a Queen. **

**The battle for Acaridian-5 has just begun! **


End file.
